the_spooks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ba'athist Republic of Syria
The Ba'athist Republic of Syria is a nation located in the Middle East which is west of the Ba'athist Republic of Iraq. It is one of the 4 Ba'athist Republics. Government Syria, under the rule of the Syrian-led Arab Socialist Ba'ath Party, is a one-party state.47 The Regional Command (RC, the leading organ of the Syrian Regional Branch of the Ba'ath Party) was the party's top decision-making body; Regional Command members are elected for five-year terms at the party's regional congress. The Regional Secretary (commonly referred to as the General Secretary) is the head of the Regional Command, chaired its sessions and was leader of the Ba'ath Party Regional Branch in Iraq. In theory members of the Regional Command were responsible to the party congress, but in practice they controlled the congress, and the leadership often decided results beforehand. The party's National Command was, in theory, the highest decision-making body. It was responsible for coordinating the pan-Arab Ba'ath movement. The current President is Bashar al-Assad. Military The Syrian Arab Armed Forces (Arabic: القوات المسلحة العربية السورية‎) are the military forces of the Syrian Arab Republic. They consist of the Syrian Arab Army, Syrian Arab Navy, Syrian Arab Air Force, Syrian Arab Air Defense Force, and several paramilitary forces, such as the National Defence Force. According to the Syrian constitution, the President of Syria is the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces. Army The Syrian Army, officially the Syrian Arab Army (SAA) (Arabic: الجيش العربي السوري‎, romanized: al-Jayš al-ʿArabī as-Sūrī), is the land force branch of the Syrian Armed Forces. It is the dominant military service of the four uniformed services, controlling the most senior posts in the armed forces, and has the greatest manpower, approximately 80 percent of the combined services. Infantry The Infantry consists of Arabs, Turks, Kurds, Barbarians, Orcs, Demons, Trolls, Goblins, Kobolds and Draconians. Artillery The vast majority of Syrian military equipment is Soviet manufactured.87 Main article: Equipment of the Syrian Army * ≈ 9,300 Armoured fighting vehicles (including in storage): ** ≈ 5,065 Main battle tanks ** ≈ 4,500 Infantry fighting vehicles and armored personnel carriers * ≈ 6,400 Towed artillery pieces: ** 1,900+ Guns/howitzers ** ≈ 1,500 Anti-aircraft guns * ≈ 850 Self-propelled artillery pieces: ** ≈ 450 Self-propelled howitzers ** ≈ 400 Self-propelled anti-aircraft guns * 2,190+ Anti-tank guided weapon launchers * 500 Multiple launch rocket systems ** 84 Tactical ballistic missile launchers 4,235+ Surface-to-air missile launchers: * 4,000+ MANPADS * 235 Self-propelled air-defense systems Navy The Syrian Navy, officially the Syrian Arab Navy (Arabic: البحرية العربية السورية‎), is the navy of the Syrian Armed Forces. It is under the Syrian Army's Latakia regional command with its fleet based in the ports of Baniyas, Latakia, Minat al Bayda, and Tartus. It is the smallest of the Syrian Armed Forces. It consists of Oil Powered Warships that have really deadly firepower. Air The Syrian Air Force, officially the Syrian Arab Air Force (Arabic: القوات الجوية العربية السورية‎, Al Quwwat al-Jawwiyah al Arabiya as-Souriya), is the air force branch of the Syrian Armed Forces. It is variously abbreviated in English to SAF, SAAF, or SyAAF. It was established in 1948. Land-based air defense systems are grouped under the Syrian Air Defense Force, which split from both the Air Force and the Army. The unit itself has ~460 aircraft units under it's command. Culture The Country is Post Apocolyptic and Magic is Forbidden. Membership Leadership * Bashar al-Assad - President * Hussein al-Zaim - Prime Minister * Asma al-Assad - Vice President * Saadallah al-Jabiri - Foreign Minister * Mustafa al-Atassi - Armament Minister * Ali Abdullah Ayyoub - Minister of Security * Rafiq Shahadah - Minister of Intelligence Military * Suheil Salman al-Hassan - Chief of Staff * Maher al-Assad - Warlord of Army * Yasser al-Haffei - Admiral of Navy * Issam Hallaq - Air Marshall * Hafez al-Assad * Manal al-Jadaan * Rifaat Ali al-Assad * Bushra al-Assad * Bassel al-Assad * Bassel al-Assad Jr. * Issam Jad'aan Zahreddine Category:Nations in Asia Category:Communist